Pokémon, la nueva generación legendaria
by Yuukuru
Summary: Arceus tiene un pequeño problema, por lo que pide la ayuda del humano mas querido por muchos legendarios para solucionar eso, no obstante, lo que Ash deberá hacer es brindar una nueva generación de Legendarios. Y solo existe una forma, o eso parece. (AshxHarem) (Pokefhilia)
1. Prologo Petición

— ¡¿Qué?! — Personaje/Humano hablando.

— " _¡¿Qué?!" —_ Personaje/Humano pensado.

 **— Humano** _—_ Pokémon hablando.

— " _ **Humano"**_ _—_ Pokemon Pensado.

— Hace mucho — Flashback

—" _Hace mucho"_ _—_ Pensamiento Flashback.

 **[…]**

Era un día soleado en la región de Kanto. A pesar de que el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor brindando la luz; el sofocante calor afectaba un poco a las personas, y en un pueblo pequeño pero conocido, el mismo también causaba sus travesuras. En Pueblo Paleta, más específicamente la residencia Ketchum. Estaba un joven de alrededor 18 años, de cabellera oscura levemente larga y de una curiosa forma, ojos de todo chocolate, de piel levemente bronceada, con unas marcas curiosas debajo de los ojos. Su altura era de 1,74 mts. El muchacho, quien iba sin camisa y con solo un short de tono azulado mostrando un físico levemente trabajado más no excesivo, se encargaba de regar las flores del jardín en aquella calurosa tarde.

Este personaje era un entrenador que tuvo renombre en varias competiciones y cuyo nombre estaba en boca de grande iconos del mundo Pokémon, como lo eran campeones regionales. El sueño de esta persona era ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo, que todos le reconocieran y dejar una marca en el mundo imborrable. No obstante en cada competición estaba el fracaso, bueno, admita que muchas veces pudo conciliarse con la victoria, pero su orgullo e inmadurez le llevaban a un punto muerto. Por esa razón decidió darse un respiro luego de su viaje a la región de Alola. Ya hace un año de ello, aunque nunca detuvo sus entrenamientos con los compañeros que hizo en su largo camino.

— Hace tanto calor — su rostro se mostraba sudoroso y levemente rojo ante el golpe de calor que ataco en la época de verano.

— Pika — un roedor de color amarillo con mejillas rojas asintió ante las palabras del joven.

— Ash, hijo — una mujer ya entrenado en los 40, a pesar de que su aspecto no lo demostrara, surgió de la casa con una bandeja la cual encima traía una jarra fría de limonada y dos vasos — Traje bebida — expreso la mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias mamá! — respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa amplia, la dama procedió a servir el rico liquido tanto a él como al roedor quien encantado y usando sus patas amarillas lo recibió.

Ambos dieron una larga bebida al vaso y al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro de alegría. Eso causo risa en la mujer, de tal entrenador, tal Pokémon. Aquellas personas eran Ash Ketchum, su madre Delia Ketchum y su mejor amigo, Pikachu. En un día caluroso sin preocupaciones. Aunque las cosas iban a tomar un camino inesperado para el joven Ash.

 **[…]**

En una especie de templo completamente blanco, tanto en su interior como exterior, donde no existía prácticamente nada, un ser colosal de un aspecto semejante a un caballo de color blanco y detalles dorados, con una extraña estructura alrededor del estómago y una cresta larga; observaba una pequeña esfera donde miraba fijamente diversos escenarios. Ninguno mostraba algo malo, prácticamente eran momentos comunes en la vida de sus creaciones, los legendarios. No obstante había ciertas cosas que si le llamaron su atención hace un gran tiempo.

— **A pesar de mis intentos, siguen renuentes a realizarlo** — expreso aquel ser divino de máximo poder. Pensó en diversas maneras de cumplir su objetivo, pero muchos llevaban a un punto muerto. Sus ojos de color verde fijaron la atención en una ser de blanco y rojo, el cual se balanceaba en un columpio tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

Aquella criatura de gran poder se introdujo en los pensamientos de la otra y pudo apreciar las razones de su ánimo. Claro que indago más de lo necesario y aprecio ciertos detalles que posiblemente no deseaba en cierto punto. Pero fue ello que le otorgo una clara visión de que debía hacer ahora, una descabellada y loca idea surco la mente del creador de todo lo conocido. Una pequeña risa levemente macabra escapo de su hocico y decidió poner en plan esta opción, la cual posiblemente resultaría.

 **[…]**

De regreso al hogar de Ash, el mismo tomaba un descanso bajo un árbol mientras seguía tomando la limonada que su madre trajo. El muchacho observaba al cielo despejado recordando sus constantes aventuras y momentos únicos, locos, graciosos, tristes y épicos. Resulto increíble viajar en el lomo de Giratina, Lugia, aquella vez que enfrento a un Groudon descontrolado y domino a Pikachu por su orbe. Esa vez que liberaron a las aves legendarias, el momento en que observo a Ho-Oh por primera vez. Como sus cientos de enfrentamientos contra oponentes dignos, rivales, lideres, incluso campeones y como siempre estaba cerca de la meta. A pesar de que en su última participación fue Gladios quien se corono campeón.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de retomar mi aventura ¿No lo crees, Pikachu? — el muchacho miro al Pokémon quien se deleitaba con una botella de Ketchump. Ash le surgió una gota debido a ello — Bueno, sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo, apenas acabe el verano nos iremos de aventu-

De manera repentina su cuerpo se desvanecido ante la mirada de su compañero eléctrico quien escupió con sorpresa el condimento. Se apresuró a observar los alrededores y gritar en su dialecto el nombre de Ash. No obstante el humano desapareció de forma misteriosa, sin pensarlo demasiado se fue corriendo hacia la residencia Ketchum para informar sobre lo que había pasado, tanto a la madre, como a los otros Pokémon de Ash.

 **[…]**

Era raro, extraño, sumamente sobrenatural que en un instante estaba hablando con Pikachu sobre nuevamente salir de aventuras y de un momento a otro se encontraba en una especie de sala blanca sin nada alrededor. De cierta forma se sentía minúsculo ante la extensa nada. Observo a los alrededores y no apreciaba que hubiese alguna persona o criatura por el lugar. Procedió a realizar llamados a sus conocidos, como Pikachu y Delia. Sin recibir respuesta. En una situación así se fuese asustado o descontrolado, pero este tiempo obtuvo enseñanzas del profesor, su mentor, quien le refuto que muchas veces se dejaba dominar por sus emociones causando un descontrol en su mente. Respiro levemente y lo mejor que pensó fue esperar.

Lo cual no tardo mucho ya que un vórtice dimensional que arrojaba destellos de variados colores se formó y una criatura majestuosa empezó a traspasar dicho portal. Ash se quedó asombrado al mirar el ser divino que se presentó ante su persona. Recordaba que una vez viajo al pasado con el único fin de salvarle y evitar la destrucción masiva del mundo. Aquella bestia con un poder incalculable traspaso ese vórtice y quedo frente al humano. Muchos se congelarían del miedo, otros se paralizarían ante la presión, pero estamos hablando de un muchacho que si bien se volvió más maduro, mantenía ese aire infantil que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Arceus! — expreso con una sonrisa y emoción admirando al creador de todo lo que se conoce.

— **Hola, Ash** — saludo este con una "sonrisa".

— Esto es muy repentino sinceramente — rio con nervios el entrenador sin comprender por qué un poderoso legendario estaba ante él.

— **Lamento la abrupta manera en que te traje, pero quería hablar un tema contigo de importancia** — su voz, aunque serena y tranquila, mostraba algo de seriedad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Ash con duda.

— **Primero que nada, toma asiento** — de manera repentina una silla, mesa y varios bocadillos con un refrescante jugo aparecieron frente al muchacho quien se asombró — **Come lo que gus-** — su palabra no culmino al mirar como el pelinegro se metía en la boca la comida.

— ¡Sabe delicioso! — fue su expresión, Arceus suspiro con una sonrisa.

— **Me alegro ver que ciertas cosas no han cambiado** — fueron las palabras del creador las cuales dejaron un tanto ido al joven quien le miro sin comprender — **En fin, Ash, quiero hacerte una pregunta** — nuevamente el tono de voz serio resonó, aunque el muchacho no parecía notarlo.

— ¿Sí? — le miro a los ojos verdosos sin temor alguno.

— **¿Amas a los Pokémon?** — aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al humano quien se detuvo, limpio la comida alrededor de su boca y observo al creador con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que los amo! Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos y las personas que amo, como mi madre y amigos. Si hay un Pokémon, legendario o no y está en peligro, lo ayudare sin pensarlo — sus ojos chocolate brillaban con intensidad y sinceridad.

— **Comprendo, tu respuesta es sincera y no muestras mentira alguna, lo sé porque puedo leer tu corazón, con eso dicho, necesito tu ayuda en un tema serio** — el dios nuevamente el miro.

— Claro Arceus, dime que puedo hacer y dar mi mayor esfuerzo — a pesar de que realmente no dudaría en ayudar, también le emocionaba el hecho de ir nuevamente de aventura y más si el mismo creador se lo pide, aunque claro que iniciaría sus viajes nuevamente, pero tampoco era malo hacerlo de una vez.

— **Quiero que ayudes a legendarios a crear una nueva generación** — fueron las palabras del corcel blanco y dorado.

— No hay problema, aunque no sé cómo ayudarles ¿Puedes decirme que debo hacer? — el humano empezó a dar un sorbo del jugo.

— **En pocas palabras que** **te apares con ellos** — arrojo sin rodeos la petición.

— Ah, entiendo, claro no hay problema — nuevamente dio un sorbo, pasaron unos segundos cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cómicamente, el líquido en su boca fue expulsado a un costado y observo con incredulidad al ser divino — ¡¿Qué?! — fueron sus palabras de estupefacción.

— **Como has oído, joven Ash, necesito que te aparees con los legendarios y crees una nueva generación que vele por el universo** — nuevamente dijo Arceus.

Cabe mencionar que Ash se mantuvo momentos paralizado ante la petición. Ambos se mantuvieron observando por un momento que pareció eterno, ojos esmeralda contra ojos chocolate. Hasta que finalmente el humano cayó a un costado completamente desmayado con unas simples palabras en su cabeza.

 _"Esta no era la aventura que esperaba"_

 **[…Continuara...]**

Aquí una historia curiosa que pensé, como podrán notar se basara en un tema más sexual, no obstante para quienes conocen mis trabajos sabrán que no será siempre, y que me gusta buscar el amor primero antes que el sexo. En todo caso, será Harem masivo y solo con Pokémon, ósea Pokefhilia. No obstante, puede, capaz, no sé, que existan momentos con chicas humanas. Y no habrá metamorfosis raras, serán Pokefhilia pura. Espero sus mensajes, y recuerde, decirme sus opiniones amplias o no solo poner "continúelo".


	2. Capitulo 1 Decisión

**Capitulo 1**

 **[...Decisión...]  
**

El muchacho de cabellera oscura empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, sus parpados levemente se fueron abriendo; aunque sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su antebrazo por el brillo intenso que recibieron repentinamente. Pensaba que eran los rayos del sol al quedarse dormido bajo el árbol. Su cuerpo poco a poco se relajó y tallo sus ojos.

— Pikachu, no creerás el sueño que tuve — expreso recomponiéndose aun sin notar donde se encontraba — Arceus me llamo y me pidió reproducirse con legendarios — una leve risa nerviosa escapo de su boca — Qué locura ¿No? — seguía con risa, hasta que finalmente noto su entorno aun en aquella sala blanca con el creador ante sus ojos.

— **No pienso que fuese una locura** — dijo en tono tranquilo aquel místico Pokémon. Ash se petrifico comprendiendo que todo lo ocurrido era real, tanto el hecho de tenerlo en frente, como su petición.

— ¡No fue un sueño! — grito en pánico.

— **No, entonces ¿Qué dices?** — a pesar de ser el creador de todo y, cuando Ash lo presencio, tener un aura seria y madura, en este momento Arceus actuaba algo más infantil.

— ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero me pides algo imposible! — realmente el entrenador no lograba asimilar el que dios le pidiera tal barbaridad.

— **No es imposible, puedo brindarte lo necesario para que logres el cometido** — Arceus observo al joven con seriedad demostrando tener la capacidad de cumplir su palabra. Ash soltó un suspiro y calmo su mente.

— Pero, un humano y Pokémon, eso suena descabellado — el humano admitía que en su tiempo no comprendía nada sobre el tema sexual, por lo que su madre y el profesor decidieron darle una clase sobre ello.

Decir que duro días algo traumado es poco, no obstante era algo común y normal, pero entre misma especies. Llegar a imaginar una relación más allá que la de compañeros entre un entrenador y un Pokémon era básicamente locura. Claro está que en sus aventuras escucho casos de violaciones e incluso prostitución Pokémon. Pero eran humanos desalmados y sin perdón alguno quienes cometían dichos actos de abuso.

— **Existen esas relaciones, aunque claro las mantienen en secreto debido al tabú que es** — Arceus estaba consciente de que tal unión era loca en el mundo mortal, pero existían aún así. De todas formas no es como si el muchacho saldría a la calle y gritar que monto un legendario, en sentido sexual.

— Yo…bueno…no…se…que…decir…— su mente intentaba procesar la propuesta del dios y encontrarle algún tipo de sentido — Pe-pero ¿Por qué no creas más legendarios? — era una opción, para el humano.

— **Crear Pokémon de tales poderes consume mucho de mi energía, dure milenios dormido a causa de crear a muchos legendarios, entre ellos Mew** — el mítico Pokémon tomo una postura de reposo para poder hablar.

— La leyenda de Sinnoh dice que solo apareces cuando hay grandes peligros que ningún legendario puede corregir o detener — Ash leyó sobre la historia del mundo Pokémon y nunca leyó que Arceus fuese dormido después de crear todo.

— **Los humanos crean sus propias leyendas y teorías, algunas cercanas a la verdad, otras exageradas, por ejemplo, tachan a los legendarios de no tener género, no obstante es debido a que nunca les han estudiado a fondo, pero cada uno posee su "sexualidad"** — aquello tomo por sorpresa al entrenador, después de todo era cierto que los legendarios eran denominados Pokémon sin sexo debido a ser únicos en su especia.

— Aun así, puedes crear otros legendarios ¿No? — entendía que Arceus se cansara debido a dar vida a seres increíbles y de enorme poder, pero era una opción más aceptable a que él se aparee con ellos.

— **Como mencione, hacerlo agota mi energía y por ende llegaría a caer en un sueño nuevamente de milenios, cosa que no estoy muy gustoso de vivir, el mundo se ha visto en constantes amenazas y no pude evitarlas** — sus ojos esmeraldas observaron al muchacho intentando transmitir esas emociones de impotencia que el creador sentía al no haber intervenido en ayuda de sus hijos.

— Yo…bueno…es una decisión difícil de tomar ¿Sabes? — Ash arrojo una risa nerviosa, a fin de cuentas jamás experimento el sexo y no estaba seguro de como digerir tal favor.

— **Joven Ash, eres el único capaz de realizar esta labor, principalmente porque has ganado un lugar en el corazón de mis hijos, gracias a tus actos de amor y bondad ellos te ven como un amigo y salvador, incontables veces arriesgaste la vida por ellos, por lo que tienen un gran aprecio hacia a ti** — esas palabras asombraron al chico, a fin de cuentas no esperaba que criaturas de ese calibre lo viesen tan importante.

— Yo… — su mente seguía intentado buscar la respuesta adecuada, no obstante aún mantenía un lio mental — ¿Pero no pueden otros Pokémon hacerlo? — su cerebro pensó en una solución la cual era que otro de una especie similar consiga aparearse con ellos.

— **Lo he intentado, sin embargo, mis hijos son…arrogantes, orgullosos, pedantes y muchas veces engreídos a su modo, no se reproducirían con cualquier Pokémon o especie, digamos que buscan algo digno** — el creador recordó como muchas veces como Suicune mandaba a volar varios pretendientes que él mandaba, incluso la pequeña y adorable Victini rostizaba a posibles parejas. Él comprendía que Pokémon con esos estatus no aceptarían a cualquiera.

— E-entiendo… — una gota surgió del chico al "ver" la nube de recuerdos de Arceus y como los legendarios literalmente pisoteaban a Pokémon que deseaban reproducirse con ellos y ellas.

Por momentos se quedaron en silencio, Arceus esperando que el entrenador acepte su petición y Ash buscando una manera de salir de ese lio, sin sonar irrespetuoso y mucho menos que no siente interés en ayudar, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de poder realizar tal acto. Menos con seres místicos como lo eran legendarios. Mientras su cabeza echaba humo, el creador se propuso a observa la vida de sus hijos, algo que constantemente hacía para velar por su seguridad.

— ¡Lo tengo! — el muchacho se levantó del suelo, ya que tomo asiento para pensar, y una idea llego a su mente — ¿Y si te ayudo a convencerles de que se reproduzcan? — propuso el humano.

Arceus le observo detenidamente, pensándolo bien, no era una idea mala, a fin de cuentas si las palabras provenían del muchacho quien les salvo muchas veces, capaz dieran efecto en ellos y comprendieran las cosas. Sin embargo estaba el caso contrario de que rechacen esa petición, aunque sus razones el creador las podía imaginar.

— **No es mala idea, podemos intentarlo** — por el momento sucumbiría a la propuesta del entrenador — **Pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que si se da el caso, estés preparado** — aquellas palabras desconcertaron al pelinegro, Arceus acerco su pata y con la punta golpeo la frente del entrenador levemente. Un pequeño brillo se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Ash quien no entendía lo que sucedió — **Dejame explicarlo, le he dado tu cuerpo una gran resistencia física, a fin de cuentas hablamos de legendarios y sus actos sexuales no duraran un par de horas** — el chico se hizo de piedra al oír eso — **Lo segundo es que tienes un medidor de afecto, podrás ver el interés que cada Pokémon tiene hacia ti y demás seres vivos** — eso ultimo si le intereso al entrenador, ya que sabría el afecto y cariño que los Pokémon le tienen, aunque su rostro paso de asombro a incredulidad cuando observo un emoticón sonriente sobre la cabeza de Arceus.

— Eso del afecto… ¿se muestra con un emoticón en la cabeza? — pregunto esperando que solo fuese una mala broma.

— **¿No te gusta? Pensé que así sería fácil de entender, a fin de cuentas no eres muy…atento en muchas cosas** — de forma amable expreso Arceus. Ash le observo con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad hasta él admitía que era así.

— Bu-bueno…entonces… ¿Algo más? — realmente no entendía porque Arceus le dio esas cualidades, si menciono que ayudaría a que los legendarios cooperen, no que tendría relaciones.

— **Cierto, tienes acceso total a tu aura, puedes manejarla, pero depende de ti el controlarla** — aquello si asombro al entrenador sabiendo las funciones del aura y su importancia, eso sí le gusto — **Y lo último e importante, tu esperma puede embarazar a cualquier Pokémon y humana** — vale eso último fue un balde frio que no supo entender, su cuerpo se hizo polvo al oír tal cosa.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — fue lo único que pudo decir.

— **Como mencione, si las circunstancias se dan, es mejor que estés preparado** — Ash no lograba deducir si Arceus era un poco descuidado o demasiado malvado.

— B-bueno, en todo caso ya te exprese que ayudaría a convencerlos — le miro a los ojos verdes.

— **Sí, sí, pero se debe ir un paso adelante** — el entrenador llego a pensar que el creador era bastante terco — **Bueno con ello listo, volverás a tu hogar, primero aprender a controlar un poco tu aura, posiblemente te ayude en el futuro, además debo explicarte otra cosa, pero dejare que asimiles todo esto** — dijo aquel corcel con una leve sonrisa. Ash suspiro.

— Está bien, seguramente al despertar pensare que todo fue un sueño, pero no fue así, en todo caso haré eso para poder ayudarte — aunque no estaba del todo animado, miro al ente divino con una amplia sonrisa, aquello calmo al dios puesto que no quería que Ash le odiase por tal calumnia, pero luego de leer su corazón no encontró repudio alguno, solo dudas. Y eso realmente le alegraba.

— **Hablare contigo después, cuídate Ash** — un portal se abrió bajo los pies del entrenador quien no se lo espero empezando a caer por este, pero antes de ello, los ojos del pelinegro observaron como el emoticón sobre Arceus cambio de uno sonriente a uno con corazones en vez de ojos, o eso pensó mirar, pero por la velocidad en que cayo no se fijó bien. Finalmente el entrenador desapareció, el creador arrojo un suspiro de alivio de recibir la ayuda — **Puede que haya sido un poco cruel con él, pero de cierta forma me divierte molestarlo, además solo él tiene el privilegio de realizar dicha acción, por algo es el elegido** — arrojo una risa juguetona.

Nuevamente procedió a observar la vida de sus hijos, deseando ver como las cosas surgirían, puede que sea el dios creador de todo, pero incluso él no era capaz predecir lo que pasarían en el futuro. De cierta forma, le emocionaba e intrigaba mucho los acontecimientos futuros.

 **[…]**

El chico de tez bronceada despertó nuevamente en aquel árbol, no supo entender si era un sueño o real, pero de cierta forma entendía que todo lo sucedido con el dios paso. Se levantó del sitio sin notar a su compañero roedor. Seguramente se fue al pueblo al no verle, por lo que Ash se dirigió a su hogar para evitar preocupaciones, aunque tenía un ligero sentimiento de peligro corriendo por su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no era la aventura que esperaba.

 **[...Continuara...]  
**

Mientras tenga tiempo subiré los capítulos algo rápido, si no sera semanal. Recuerden comentar y decirme que tal, Yuu fuera .w./


	3. Capitulo 2 Encuentro en el Laboratorio I

**[...Capitulo 2...]**

 **[...Encuentro en el laboratorio (Parte I)...]**

El muchacho de Pueblo Paleta retorno a su hogar luego de aquella extraña reunión con el creador de todo. Su mente proseguía confundida y cansada después de los eventos que pasaron. Había demasiadas preguntas, como dudas, no obstante pensar en ello le causaría mayor dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió mejor centrarse en lo que, por el momento, sabia; o Arceus le explico. Lo principal era que su resistencia era mayor, cosa curiosa. Aunque el mismo dios le expuso las razones de ello. Pero si el joven no mal recuerda su cuerpo en sí era resistente, aguantar tantos años de ataques eléctricos, fuegos y demás elementos; más el recorrer regiones a pie causaba una aguante impresionante. Pero ahora parecía tener uno mayor, quizás en caso de emergencia le será de utilidad.

Lo segundo que le explico fue aquel raro medidor de afecto; comprendía su funcionamiento perfectamente, aunque se preguntaba si era necesario lo del emoticón. En todo caso no es como si hubiese un secreto oculto o algo que indagar sobre la habilidad, o eso esperaba. Observo en su recorrido un anciano junto con su compañero Pokémon, siendo este un Raticate. Ash miro al roedor de gran tamaño y efectivamente había un emoticón sonriente que, seguramente, demostraba la felicidad del animal. Por lo que llego a deducir fácilmente que era su ánimo actual.

El señor noto su presencia y arrojo un saludo físico usando la mano, el cual Ash correspondió de misma forma. Luego prosiguió su camino a casa, mientras lo hacía pensó en la tercera cualidad. Manejo del aura. Recordó que en varias ocasiones fue testigo del uso del mismo, como aquella vez en que conoció al descendiente de Sir Aaron, como esa vez que ayudo a un Lucario, compañero del antes mencionado, a salvar el árbol que ese hombre protegió con su vida. Aunque tristemente aquel Pokémon otorgo igualmente su vida para salvar el mundo y reunirse con su amigo.

Observo sus manos casi sintiendo aquella calidez la vez que empleo su aura, una leve sonrisa escapo de su boca. Arceus le aconsejo manejar el poder del aura para futuramente emplearlo, aunque no comprendía como. Pero si era el caso, tendría que indagar o buscar la manera de que le aconsejen como realizar aquello, a fin de cuentas él admitía que no era el mejor pensar solo. Finalmente el recorrido culmino y estaba por entrar a casa, pero la puerta se abrió y recibió un impacto en su cuerpo, él quedo en pie aunque desorientado, pero la persona que le choco cayo de trasero al piso. El pelinegro se fijó que se trataba de su madre quien masajeaba su posterior.

— ¡Mamá! — el chico se apresuró en ayudarle — ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué ibas tan apurada? — pregunto preocupado.

— ¡Ash! — la mujer le tomo de las mejillas y empezó a revisar como buscando algo, causando un poco de nervios en el menor — Esta bien — dijo ella con intriga.

— Si mamá, estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas? — su hijo se soltó del agarre de la dama quien arrojo un suspiro de alivio.

— Pikachu llego hace 30 minutos, parecía preocupado y asustado, empezó hacer caras raras, el principio me causo risa, pero luego hacia gestos como tú y pensé que algo te paso, así que iba a salir a buscarte, pero estas aquí y bien — la mujer se relajó de observar al muchacho sano.

— _"Seguramente me vio desaparecer y por eso se preocupó, aunque pasaron 30 minutos, curioso, pensé que fueron horas con Arceus"_ — pensó este — ¿Y Pikachu? — pregunto por su compañero roedor, aunque su respuesta fue respondida cuando recibió una tacleada por parte de una mancha amarilla, aunque el humano aguanto bien el golpe y solo sintió leve dolor. La causa fue Pikachu quien le miraba con ojos llorosos — H-hola amigo, lamento preocuparte — dijo con nervios ante la mirada enojada del pequeño.

— ¡Pika, pi, pikachu! — al parecer si le preocupo mucho la desaparición del moreno quien le abrazo con fuerza.

— Je, discúlpame amigo — nuevamente dijo Ash, Pikachu suspiro y con su dialecto le otorgo el perdón. Pero no sin antes darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica — ¡Aaaaaah! — el muchacho quedo levemente quemado, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

Aquello causo risa en todos, incluso Mr. Mime que observo la escena, luego de eso Ash se fue a su recamara a tomar una ducha para relajarse, acompañado de su amigo roedor. Mientras se desvestía noto algo en su compañero, seguramente no lo hizo por la conmoción, pero aprecio el emoticón que adornaba la cabeza de Pikachu. Era un corazón, pero este era de variados colores que se intercalaban hermosamente, además de algunos destellos que aparecían por momentos. Al entrenador notar ello, aunque no comprendía del todo ese icono. Le preguntaría al dios más tarde, por el momento un baño relajante no vendría mal.

— Oye Pikachu, debo contarte algo — en el camino a casa, el chico pensaba en quien darle la noticia que Arceus dio, pensó en su madre pero imagino una escena dramática y una mujer furiosa con aquella deidad, también el profesor pero temía que le usara de espécimen o realizara pruebas en él. Incluso pensó que Oak le haría tener relaciones con Pokémon al fin de probar si era cierto que podía embarazarles. Por lo que su fiel amigo amarillo era la mejor opción.

El Pokémon escucho la historia de su amo y mejor amigo, incluso hacia gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Pero era Ash, no dudaba en su palabra. Este se acercó al muchacho y golpeo como pudo la cabeza del humano demostrando su apoyo. Ash sonrió por el gesto y agradeció ello, sabiendo que contaba con el pequeño y poderoso eléctrico. Ya con ese tema zanjado, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el agua de la tina le calmara su pensar. Luego de un par de minutos ayudo a limpiar al pequeño amarillo quien disfrutaba de ello. Al finalizar salieron del baño, Ash con una toalla obviamente y Pikachu algo mojado.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del entrenador y se tumbaron en la cama, Delia aseguro que no había más trabajo hogareño, y que saldría a comprar unas cosas junto con Mime. Por lo que Ash aprovecharía eso para dormir, se acomodó para observar a su amigo ratón. El pelinegro empezó a darle caricias en su pelaje que disfrutaba Pikachu, mientras ese corazón llamativo seguía vigente y latiente. Hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron dormidos. En una tarde calurosa, pero el aire acondicionado ayudaba confrontar eso.

 **[…]**

En la Sala del Origen, el creador Pokémon miraba por la esfera la vida de sus hijos y la del entrenador que escogió para ayudarle. Estaba seguro que Ash conseguiría ayudar a crear una nueva generación, ya que si bien los legendarios gozaban de mucha vitalidad, fuerza y resistencia. No eran "inmortales" y llegaría un momento en que la vida se apague, sin embargo aún faltaba demasiado para eso. No obstante, el empezar a crear nuevos legendarios era vital ahora. Aunque posiblemente el humano la tendría difícil con varios de ellos ante su orgullo y arrogancia, y ahora que lo pensaba, muchos mantenían un aspecto masculino y si en dado caso surge la ocasión ¿Cómo hacerle?

— Bueno, si no recurriré al plan B — expreso aquel ente divino, sus ojos esmeralda miraban una escena en particular, donde tres especies legendarias yacían, fijo su atención en cómo se desarrollaban las cosas — Oh, ahora comprendo porque rechazaban las candidatas que les envié, mis hijos son un caso… — suspiro por la terquedad de esos seres de poder inmenso.

Observo como se desarrollaban los hechos hasta notar que la cosa se salía un poco de control. Al parecer Ash no solo ayudaría en crear una generación, igualmente debería ayudar a que la actual no cometa estupideces. El creador cerró sus ojos un momento, tal vez estaba poniendo demasiado peso en el humano, pero su fe estaba puesta en él. Y estaba seguro que sus palabras tendrían mayor efecto que las suyas. Decidió esperar un par de días, y luego le pediría al joven Ketchum realizar su primera tarea. Por mientras observaría una relación tabú entre una entrenadora y su Luxray. Solo con fines de aprendizaje.

 **[…]**

Ash poco a poco se despertaba del sueño, observando la ventana de su cuarto aprecio el cielo nocturno, comprendiendo que durmió hasta la noche. Y no fue el único ya que Pikachu igualmente le acompañaba. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al Pokémon. Luego de ello bajo por las escaleras y llego a la cocina donde su madre realizaba la cena.

— Veo que despertaste, dormilón, algunas cosas no cambian — expreso la madre con una sonrisa.

— Disculpa mamá — dijo Ash observando lo que su madre realizaba — ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunto, la mujer asintió y le pidió picar varias verduras, cosa que su hijo empezó a realizar.

Su madre le empezó a enseñar quehaceres y cocina, ya que su hijo constantemente le contaba como tenía amigos que cocinaban, pero como buena progenitora pensaba en variadas situaciones donde su Ash no tenga quien ayude con eso, por lo que decidió enseñarle para que sea capaz de sobrevivir solo. Y aunque al principio era un desastre, poco a poco le tomo el camino, hasta el punto de realizar deliciosos platillos. Su hijo tenía talento, solo faltaba expulsarlo y pulirlo. Y aunque este no fuese fanático de la cocina, admitía que disfrutaba hacerlo. Aunque únicamente cuando se debía, no todo el tiempo.

— Mime, mime — el mimo retorno de la sala luego de haberla limpiado un poco más, Ash observo al Pokémon y aprecio un corazón en su cabeza, aunque surgió la duda de si era por su madre o por sí mismo. Se detuvo un instante y observo fijamente al Pokémon, si fuese el caso de que sea por su madre, surgió un sentimiento de horror en su persona imaginando escenas bizarras. Es cierto que Delia estaba constantemente con ese compañero y, obviamente, su ausencia en aventuras eran amplias, por lo que un sentimiento extraño salió de su cuerpo — ¿Mi-mime? — Mr. Mime capto la intensa mirada de Ash, más un aura oscura, e incluso el cuchillo en mano tampoco ayudaba a dar una buena imagen del entrenador.

— ¿Listas las verduras, Ash? — por fortuna para el mimo, Delia capto la atención del entrenador quien asintió nervioso y entrego las hortalizas picadas. El Pokémon mimo se retiró algo nervioso y extrañado del joven Ketchum. Y por un instante sintió la gran necesidad de mantener una distancia prudente de la señora Delia.

Con el entrenador, este recobro la compostura, eso del emoticón le causo una rara sensación y temor, suspiro, tampoco tuvo que ponerse así, seguramente el corazón significaba el gran afecto y cariño que le tenía a él y su madre. No demostraba amor puro o algo similar, a fin de cuentas Pikachu tenía un corazón llamativo. Si, fue rudo haber visto al compañero de su madre por tantos años y quien le ayudo en casa de esa forma. Tomo un instante para ir a la sala y encontrar al mimo quien al notarlo se tensó, el emoticón en su cabeza era un rostro asustado.

— Mr. Mime, disculpa por cómo te observe hace momentos, es que pasaron ciertas cosas que me ponen la cabeza algo loca, no debí hacerlo, perdona — expreso con sinceridad y una sonrisa. El mimo parpadeo varias veces y asintió con una sonrisa. Y en su dialecto pareció exponer que no había problema alguno. Ash se fijó que el emoticón cambio de nuevo a un rostro feliz, cosa que sinceramente el alivio.

— ¡La cena esta lista! — dijo Delia desde la cocina, ambos se miraron y procedieron a cenar como una familia, Pikachu fue despertado por Ash y la cena inicio, la cual paso sin contratiempos, con Ash contando anécdotas de sus viajes y Delia una que otras cosas, todo en familia y paz.

Luego de la cena, Ash se encargó de limpiar los platos, con ayuda de Pikachu quien secaba, mientras que su madre se duchaba, noto que el jabón de limpiar se acabó y, como desconocía su ubicación, subió a preguntar a su madre. Al llegar a la esquina que doblaba al cuarto de baño sus ojos se hicieron blancos y se hizo de piedra al notar cierta escena. Un Mr. Mime mirando por una ranura del baño hacia el interior. Sobre su cabeza un emoticón de cara pervertida y con baba se apreciaba.

Delia ya culminaba de lavarse y empezó a vestirse, pero como mujer, primero realizaba un proceso de cuidado de pelo, piel y demás, cosa que brindaba al Pokémon apreciar el ejercitado cuerpo de su dueña. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado que no sintió como cierto hijo estaba detrás de él. No fue sino hasta sentir un aura peligrosa acechando su persona. Giro lentamente con nervios y noto el rostro endemoniado y sonriente del Ketchum quien tronaba suavemente sus nudillos.

— Mr. Mime podrías… ¿Eh? — Delia noto la ausencia del Pokémon, curioso ya que este siempre le esperaba fuera del baño, en todo caso se fue a la habitación para vestirse, capaz el mimo miraba su novela favorita.

Pero en realidad, cierto hijo suyo le enseñaba respecto, humildad y privacidad al tipo psíquico, y, como no, Pikachu, al saber eso, igualmente decidió darle una enseñanza de moralidad en base de varios impactruenos y colas de hierro. En pocas palabras ese día el tipo hada juro jamás observar a su ama sin ropa y muchos menos hacer enojar al hijo de este. Y así la noche transcurrió sin más contratiempos.

 **[…]**

Un nuevo día había llegado, luego de realizar unos pocos quehaceres mañaneros, el entrenador se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Oak con el fin de visitar a sus Pokémon. Además de preguntarle cosas del aura, para iniciar su entrenamiento con este. Momentos tempranos durante el desayuno, sintió la sensación de entender los pensamientos de su madre, pero fue momentáneo, por lo que se preguntaba si era causada por el aura u otra cosa. Finalmente llego aquel laboratorio sobre una colina, procedió a tocar y ser recibido por el ayudante y ex compañeros de viaje del pelinegro, Tracey.

— Buen día, Ash — expreso sonriente el dibujante.

— Buen día, Tracey — regreso el saludo — ¿Se encuentra el profesor? — realizo la pregunta.

— Si, adelante, está en el patio con un entrenador — aquella aclaración dejo curioso al Ketchum. Quien guiado por el dibujante llego al patio donde efectivamente estaba el ya canoso profesor y un joven de más o menos 15 años.

— Profesor, Ash está aquí — el ayudante capto la atención del hombre, el pelinegro se acercó a las dos personas. Mientras que Tracey prefirió dibujar un momento amoroso entre dos Pokémon.

— Ash, muchacho ¿Cómo está todo? — saludo de forma alegre Oak.

— Profesor, muy bien, aun con ganas de salir de aventura — respondió el Ketchum.

— Lo imagino muchacho — el hombre de edad recordó su otra visita — Oh, cierto, Ash, déjame presentarte un entrenador — Ash observo al joven quien era más bajo, de cabellera azulada y hasta los hombros algo rebelde, con ojos de mismo tono, con una vestimenta de camisa negra, chaqueta plateada y pantalones de igual color. Con zapatos oscuros. Además de una expresión seria y algo tosca, de piel blanca y algo delicada, incluso algo femenina — Su nombre es…

— Puedo presentarme por mi mismo, Profesor — interrumpió el muchacho, Oak rio nerviosamente — Mi nombres es Axel — dijo sin animo.

— Soy Ash Ketchum, un placer — extendió su mano, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

— Ash…ah, tu eres el entrenador del que tanto hablar el profesor, alguien de gran valía — los ojos zafiro del muchacho observaban al entrenador quien se puso nervioso — No pareces gran cosa, sinceramente — esa afirmación molesto al pelinegro.

— Ash ha participado en múltiples concursos y competiciones — expreso con orgullo Oak y apeno al muchacho.

— Hmp, pues fuese mejor si ganaras alguna — ese balde de agua fría cayó sobre Ash, el menor sonrió con arrogancia. El hombre mayor miro a su mejor pupilo.

— Es cierto, he estado a un paso de la victoria, no obstante solo quedo cerca, no alcanzo — Ash lo admitía — Pero…no significa que haya sido en vano, aprendí muchas cosas y he mejorado con cada batalla que tuve — dio una sonrisa — Estoy seguro que si quiero, puedo ganar cada liga Pokémon actualmente — aquello genero una sonrisa en Oak, no era un tono de voz de arrogancia o superioridad, si no confianza en sus cualidades y Pokémon.

— Puras palabrerías — Axel no contenía su lengua venenosa. Ash suspiro, no iba a corregir el pensar de ese mocoso. Seguro el viajo Ash le retaría sin pensarlo, pero soy sincero consigo, no estaba de ánimos de lidiar con niños prepotentes.

— Axel inicio su viaje hace cinco años, consiguió todas las medallas de Kanto y reto en la liga, pero no alcanzo la meta — revelo el profesor. Ash observo al menor.

— Es cierto que no pude conciliarme como campeón, pero no quiere decir que sea peor que tú — dijo el muchacho de cabello azul, el entrenador mayor intentaba reprimir sus ganas de golpearlo.

— Este año participaras en la liga de Johto ¿No? — dijo Oak.

— Así es — fue la simple respuesta del menor de los tres.

— La liga Johto, me trae muchos recuerdos — sonrió Ketchum volviendo en ese tiempo donde incluso combatió con su mejor rival, Gary. Pensando en él, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amigo quien abandono el entrenamiento para ser investigador como su abuelo.

Axel observo al entrenador de mayor edad, sin duda no parecía alguien especial, solo uno más del montón. Seguramente lograría vencerlo. Mientras pensaba en ello se escuchó una pequeña conmoción entre los Pokémon. Ash fijo su vista en el lugar de los hechos apreciando a su Meganium, la antigua Bayleef, la cual estaba siendo "coqueteada" por un Shiftry. Gracias al regalo de Arceus, el humano observo un emoticón con símbolo igual al de Mr. Mime sobre el tipo planta/siniestro. Mientras que sobre su Pokémon estaba una cara de asco total. Obviamente dando a entender su desagrado por el Pokémon de mismo tipo.

— Profesor — Ash captó la atención de Oak — ¿De quién es ese Shiftry? — realizo la pregunta.

— Es mío — quien respondió fue Axel mirando la escena.

— ¿Puedes pedirle que se aleje de Meganium? — pidió el entrenador mayor al menor quien le regalo una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tuya? — pregunto ahora el menor — Siéntete afortunado de que mi poderoso Pokémon está cortejando a tu débil Pokémon — Ash ignoro eso y siguió observando la escena y como el rostro de asco sobre la tipo planta cambiaba a una cara enojada que iba creciendo cada vez más.

— En serio, pídele que se aleje — pidió nuevamente Ash.

— ¿Por qué debería? — fue la pregunta de Axel.

— ¡Meeee! — el chirrido de Meganium resonó por todo el lugar, ya cansada del constante cortejo del Pokémon y sin pensarlo le regalo un cabeza que hizo volar al tipo siniestro. El Pokémon choco contra un árbol cercano donde descansaba Sceptile. El impacto dejo un gran daño en la corteza y al insistente macho noqueado — Nium — resonó con rostro de aberración.

— Por eso — sonrió Ash, mientras el otro tenía una cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Me? — la tipo planta observo al entrenador de pelo oscuro, su rostro de molestia cambio a uno de felicidad y corrió donde estaba Ash, a la velocidad que venía lo mejor sería alejarse, pero el muchacho le espero con brazos abiertos — ¡Meee! — impacto su cuerpo con el de su amigo causando que cayera al piso y queda encima de este.

— Hola Meganium, yo igual estoy feliz de verte — reía mientras aquella dinosaurio frotaba su cabeza con la de Ash mostrando su felicidad, el pelinegro observo el afecto de su compañera y noto el mismo corazón que tenía Pikachu sobre su cabeza. Admitía que estaba feliz por eso.

— Si, Meganium quiere mucho al muchacho — expreso Oak observando la escena, Pikachu quería unirse al momento, pero los látigos de Meganium le evitaban eso, era divertido ver como el roedor intentaba superarlos.

— No puedo creer que hiriera a Shiftry tan fácil, le tomo de sorpresa es seguro, bien — Axel observo al muchacho en el suelo — Oye idiota, te reto a un duelo, aquí y ahora — las palabras del joven eran serias, no obstante Ash intentaba que Pikachu y Meganium no se maten por su cariño — ¡No me ignores! — grito el infante, causando que Ash le mirara.

— ¿Eh? — fue la simple expresión del pelinegro.

Luego de unos minutos, el Ketchum escucho las palabras del menor y su reto. Lo pensó por un instante, pero hace mucho que no disputaba un encuentro con alguien que parecía capaz de darle pelea. No es que se haya vuelto arrogante, es solo que tenía plena confianza en sus compañeros. Además todo el año se pasó entrenando hasta el punto que evoluciono a muchos de ellos, entre ellos Meganium. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y observo al retador fijamente. Aquellos ojos chocolate impactaron con los zafiros, y por un instante, Axel se sintió algo intimidado.

— Acepto — fue la respuesta afirmativa del Ketchum.

El retador soltó un bufido y una sonrisa de confianza, le mostraría a ese tonto su fortaleza y porque él si llegaría a conseguir vencer en cada competición. El combate sería de 3 vs 3. Axel tomo su esfera y la arrojo para que el destello rojizo surgiera y otorgara la primera forma, revelando un Nidoking. El rugido de aquel Pokémon resonó por todo el lugar. Ash sonrió sintiendo la fuerza de aquella criatura. Fue entonces que miro a un lado del patio, sus ojos fueron suficiente señal para la elección. Axel miro en dirección de Ash y miraba como un Krookodile con gafas se dirigía a la acción. Al llegar al campo de batalla arrojo su fuerte rugido el cual sin duda supero al de Nidoking.

El encuentro estaba listo para iniciar.

 **[…Continuara…]**


	4. Capitulo 3 Encuentro en el laboratorio 2

Pido disculpas por la demora, tuve complicaciones con mi pc, ya esta arreglada, así que espero subir capítulos más seguido. Lamento lo corto, pero lo hice un poco apresurado ya que ando en otros proyectos (roles). Disfrútenlo, y no respondo preguntas por ahora (?) Igual dejen sus dudas y prometo responderlas en el siguiente capitulo.

 **[...Capitulo 3...]**

 **[...Encuentro en el laboratorio (II)...]**

Axel observo al imponente Pokémon de tipo tierra con las gafas oscuras quien miraba confiado y con una sonrisa al rival de mismo tipo. El entrenador debía admitir que ese Krookodile se miraba intimidante y poderoso, pero estaba seguro que eran meras apariencias. El profesor de Kanto suspiro ante la repentina lucha que surgió, y conociendo a los dos jóvenes, más que nada al Ketchum, supuso que no había manera de impedir que ocurra el encuentro. Observo el lugar y sabía que había espacio suficiente para un enfrentamiento. Los Pokémon del rancho sintieron la tensión y se reunieron cercanos para apreciar la lucha, incluidos todos los Pokémon de Ash.

— Supongo que no hay manera de evitar esto, así que diré las reglas — Oak se puso en medio para ejercer como réferi — El combate será 3 contra 3, cuando los tres Pokémon de alguno no pueda combatir, se declarara al vencedor — Sonrió levemente recordando sus tiempos de entrenador — No se permiten cambios, es todo — eso sorprendió al joven de cabellera azulada, sin embargo acepto, Ash simplemente asintió — Entonces… ¡Empiecen! — otorgo la señal de inicio. Tracey se centró igualmente en el combate ya que tenía tiempo sin ver al pelinegro en un duelo.

— ¡Nidoking, Demolición! — el primero en dar la orden fue Axel. Su Pokémon veneno se lanzó contra el siniestro quien espero paciente.

— Excavar — antes de que el golpe llegara, Ash dio la orden, la cual Krookodile siguió y se enterró bajo tierra generando que fallara el Nidoking.

— Atento, Nidoking — expreso el más joven. No obstante el reptil terrestre surgió del suelo bajo el tipo veneno generándole un eficaz daño, aunque no tanto — No pienses que eso bastara — dijo Axel.

— Claro que no, tu Nidoking se nota perfectamente entrenado — respondió el mayor.

— ¡Rayo hielo! — dijo ahora Axel. Nuevamente acato la orden su Pokémon, Ash le dijo a Krookodile que nuevamente se hunda en la tierra, cosa que realizo perfectamente. El pelo azulado miraba el campo de batalla expectante, una grieta se generó tras el tipo tierra/veneno — ¡Nidoking, detrás de ti, Demolición! — ordeno Axel. El Pokémon se giró arrojando su ataque, no obstante nada paso para sorpresa del menor.

— Aqua Cola — sin previo aviso el siniestro salió detrás de Nidoking, su cola se rodeó de agua e impacto de lleno con una gran fuerza en el rostro del Pokémon enemigo causando que cayera cerca de Axel.

— ¡Nidoking! — grito este, su compañero se iba a poner de pie, pero el reptil ya estaba cerca nuevamente y sin pensarlo impacto otra Aqua Cola en la cabeza del venenoso Pokémon impactando esta contra su cara y causando que grietas surjan. Cuando se disipo un poco el polvo provocado, se notaba al tipo veneno completamente derrotado.

— Nidoking no puede continuar — dijo Oak observando al más joven.

— Maldición — este regreso a su compañero a la esfera.

— Buen trabajo amigo — dio una palmada al reptil quien se cruzó de brazos y expulso vapor por las fosas nasales con orgullo — Lo hiciste genial, toma un descanso — a pesar de que Ash estaba consciente de que Krookodile podía continuar, prefirió dejarle reposar.

— Ve, Shiftry — el siguiente en ser elegido fue el tipo planta/siniestro. Ash observo al Pokémon y tenía al indicado para el combate. En realidad a varios, pero su idea se alejó al ver como un Pokémon de tipo planta se erguía en el campo.

— ¿Meganium? — expreso el entrenador mayor fijándose como su compañera resoplaba con determinación para hacer frente al acosador de antes — Je, entiendo, demostraras tu fuerza — Ash comprendió al momento las intenciones de su Pokémon.

— Sera perfecto para que Shiftry se vengue por lo anterior — fueron las palabras de Axel seguro que esta vez haría morder el polvo a esa estúpida dinosaurio.

— ¡Empiecen! — otorgo el grito de inicio el Profesor Oak.

— ¡Maquinación! — grito Axel, su Pokémon siniestro acato la orden y genero el movimiento aumentando su ataque especial.

— Pantalla de luz — ahora dio Ash la orden, Meganium obedeció y una especie de pantalla luminosa se mostró para luego desaparecer.

— ¡Tijera X! — el Shiftry se arrojó con sus hojas brillando para atacar.

El golpe dio de lleno generando un daño eficaz debido a la ventaja de tipo, sin embargo, y a pesar de una mueca de dolor, Meganium fue lanzada unos pocos metros, la misma mostro su rostro decidió. Aquello asombro al retador, pero decidió proseguir su ataque.

— Meganium, avivar — dijo Ash.

— ¡Nium! — el cuerpo de la Pokémon verde se tornó rojo y un poco de vapor surgió de este, subiendo el ataque y ataque especial.

— ¡Tijera X nuevamente! — nuevamente el tipo siniestro se arrojó contra la tipo planta, la cual por segunda vez recibió el ataque — Resulto ser más débil de lo que esperaba — se dijo Axel.

— Avivar — expreso Ash nuevamente para sorpresa del entrenador, la Pokémon obedeció y nuevamente ejerció el movimiento aumentando más su poder.

— Solo debe estar a un toque, antes de que ataque, acabare con ella — la sonrisa en su rostro se mostró arrogante y sin duda — Shiftry ¡Vendaval! — estaba consciente que pantalla luz seguía vigente, pero con los dos últimos golpes, esa Meganium debía caer con un ataque tan potente.

— ¡Shiftry! — el siniestro movió fuertemente sus brazos con forma de abanico arrojando el ataque.

El ataque fue dado en el objetivo e incluso causo que Pokémon pequeños casi volara, siendo los mayores quienes le sujetaron, se apreciaba como la tipo planta recibió el daño hasta que un manto de polvo se formó. Axel otorgo una sonrisa nuevamente arrogante y denotando su victoria. Sin embargo.

— Nos toca — aquellas palabras le asombraron, observo la zona de combate y para su notable sorpresa, esa Meganium seguía en pie, aunque lastimada, mantenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— ¡¿Co-cómo?! — pregunto incrédulo.

— Es cierto que ella no posee el mejor ataque, sin embargo, su defensa es otro tema, por lo que me centre en hacerla una Pokémon resistente — Ash sonrió recordando como su amiga se esforzaba en recibir el daño y mantenerse en pie, sobre todo ante movimientos súper efectivos. Pero ella quería ser más fuerte y más útil en batalla para su entrenador — ¡No subestimes la fuerza de mi Pokémon! — grito generando una especie de temor en Axel — ¡Meganium, Hiperrayo! — otorgo la orden.

— Mega… — su boca se abrió expulsando algo de vapor — ¡Nium! — el poderoso y atemorizante ataque.

— Shif… — no hubo tiempo de reacción o algo que hacer, aquel movimiento tipo normal impacto sin pudor contra el siniestro — ¡Try! — un grito de dolor escapo del Pokémon al recibir tal poder, el cual debido a Avivar era más poderoso. Una poderosa explosión azoto el jardín, los otros Pokémon, pequeños y grandes tuvieron que protegerse e incluso tratar de no retroceder por la onda de choque.

Cuando el polvo causado empezó a desvanecerse, en el punto de impacto estaba un Shiftry totalmente noqueado y con humo surgiendo de su cuerpo, sus ojos yacían blanco y estaba de pie inconscientemente, hasta que cayó al suelo. Meginum se tambaleo un poco por el daño recibido anteriormente, pero se mantuvo en pie, Ash se acercó y le tomo por el cuello para ayudarle.

— Lo hiciste excelente, aunque debemos tratar de que no recibas tanto daño, no quiero verte herida — dijo sonriente su entrenador, aquellas palabras hicieron feliz a la Pokémon quien ignorando su dolor se arrojó sobre Ash frotándose con él y lamiéndolo — ¡Jajajaja, entiendo, entiendo, tranquila! — reía feliz.

— Shiftry no puede seguir, el vencedor es Meganium — dijo Oak expresando lo obvio — Entrenadores, liberen a sus últimos Pokémon — nuevamente hablo Oak. Axel regreso al tipo planta y arrojo un chasquido de molestia.

— Tu… — respiro profundo y decidió calmar sus emociones — Al final, no eres tan patético como esperaba, pero esto acaba aquí — tomo una esfera con un diseño distinto, siendo azulada — ¡Ve, Blastoise! — aquella bola soltó la luz rojo y materializo al poderoso tipo agua — Este fue mi primer Pokémon, y el más poderoso de mi equipo — dijo el muchacho de cabellera azulada.

— Ya veo, es tu inicial, entonces, que sea batalla de inicial contra inicial — Ash miro a su mejor amigo, quien rápidamente corrió al campo de batalla y sus mofletes rojos arrojaban chispas amenazantes.

— ¡Pikachu! — expreso el tipo eléctrico.

— Puede que tengas ventaja, pero no significa tu victoria — dijo Axel mientras mostraba un collar debajo de su ropaje y una piedra que Ash reconocido al momento — ¡Te mostrare porque tú eres inferior! ¡Mega Shinka! — la piedra otorgo un brillo, en la coraza del tipo agua otra similar estaba la cual unos rayos de energía la unieron con la de su entrenador.

Una intensa luz envolvió al Pokémon el cual empezó a cambiar de aspecto, hasta que su nueva forma se mostró siendo la etapa de mega. Arrojo un fuerte rugido para intimidar, no obstante, Pikachu sonreía tranquilamente y Ash igual. Estaba batalla podría ser más interesante.

 **[...Entrada de Pueblo Paleta...]**

Dos figuras se iban acercando al pequeño poblado de Kanto. Estos eran una mujer de unos 18 años, de cabellera castaña con dos coletas a los costados de su cabeza, de ojos color azul zafiro, de piel blanca, aunque algo bronceada, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado sin exagerar, con una vestimenta de un rojo vestido que le llegaba a los muslo, con una short negro ceñido bajo esta, zapatos y medias del mismo tono, un pañuelo de color rojizo y blanco. La mujer observaba con maravilla el poblado pequeño, respirando el aire puro que este transmitía.

A su lado iba un sujeto de mayor estatura, cabellos oscuros y cortos, de piel oscura y ojos ámbar. Iba con una chaqueta verdosa y bajo esta una polera blanca, con un pantalón oscuro y zapatos de verde militar. Igualmente observaba el paisaje.

— Finalmente, hace años que no vengo aquí — expreso la mujer.

— Es un bonito lugar, amor — dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

— Así es, y espera conocer a mi amigo, es muy fuerte — dijo ella con notorio entusiasmo.

— Me lo has mencionado varias veces, aunque no sé qué de especial tiene ese tal Ash — expreso el hombre observando a su pareja.

— Ya lo veras, por el momento, vamos — finalizo ella para seguir su camino a casa de la familia Ketchum, mientras miraba una especie de medallón con listón, el cual curiosamente le faltaba la mitad.

 **[...Continuara...]**


End file.
